The calm before the storm
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: This is really nothing more then moments that happened before Endymion ever meets Serenity. I'm not quite sure if I should even think of continuing it or just leaving it as a stand alone piece. Either way, I look forward to your comments. R&R KT


Here's a one shot- I think it is. It's my take on the Silver Millenium from a different..way of looking at it. I suppose. 

Do leave a comment and tell me what you think of it. Takes place a couple of hundred years before the fall of both kingdoms.

-----

"Your majesty!" an odd black feline ran into the main throne room where the ever graceful and regal queen of the moon sat on the white throne. She had been receiving news on different parts of her kingdom when the furry advisor had entered.

Beside her, her equally beautiful daughter stood watching over the preceedings learning about her own home.

Both of them turned their deep blue gazes towards the feline.

"Luna, " the queen spoke up, waving a dismissive hand towards the messenger. The man bowed and backed away as Luna padded forward. "What seems to be the matter?"

Taking a few deep breathes the advisor and trusted friend sat on the cool marble floor looking up at them with bright blue eyes._ Something great must've happened._ This was the thought of the young princess that stood next to her mother's side.

"An heir has been born to the Golden Kingdom of Earth." Luna told her as her tail waved almost happily in the air.

Queen Serenity smiled almost joyously at this news. Finally, a senshi from Earth may help them get an alliance with that planet. "Is it a girl, Luna?" She leaned a little closely in her seat. If it was so...

The princess had mixed feelings about this. If the heir of earth was indeed a girl and a senshi as well, then she would be but another guardain for her as well as a friend. However...it was known that those of Earth were weary of the sol guardians. Especailly the moon that oribited their planet. Not to mention, the natural life span of those of Earth were incredibly short in comparsion.

Luna nodded purringly stating, " It is. Whether she'll be awakened as a senshi or not is still not known, but all odds are in favor of her."

Leaning back, the queen nodded sagely, " Indeed. This is wonderful news, do arrange a gift for her family. I wish to know this child's name."

Bowing, Luna then exited to do her majesty's wishes.

---

Time passed quickly for the Lunarian princess and her court as it always had. For the Earth it seemed slow as the Earth princess, now named Leah, grew into a strong woman. However, much to the dismay of the rest of the planets, the princess of Earth was not a senshi at all. Though she shown that she had some powers of her own, she would never become a sailor suited warrior.

Princess Serenity thought this might actually be a good thing. That way the young woman wouldn't be too removed from her own home. After all, that is what happened to most of the other princesses when they take up their duty as senshi.

"Princess?" Her thoughts were interrupted by the blue haired senshi. "Are you paying attention?"

Blinking a little, the white haired young woman turned her eyes from the lovely blue orb that was Earth towards her friends. "Oh...yes I was." she lied simply and smiled a bit knowing Mercury wouldn't buy the lie. "I was just thinking."

Mars raised a brow at this. The raven haired princess of war closed her book, "Of what?"

"Prehaps it was that handsome duke from last night's party?" Venus smiled mischeivously, " You talked to him for a long time and danced with him more than twice."

The princess blushed and shook her head, " Oh-no... Not Duke Regal." She sighed a bit glancing over at the Earth once more, " I was just wondering...do you not miss your home planets?"

Each of the four girls looked to one another. What had brought this on?

Jupiter spoke first, "Occassionally, Princess, I do." They had all been out in the fields near the palace just doing as they pleased for the time when this came about. "But, I know that no matter how much I miss home every time I visit and return, I am serving for something far greater."

Mercury nodded and smiled, " There is that, but also I have made wonderful friends. So, I do not miss my home too much."

"What brought this on, princess?" Venus tilted her head a little as the pseudo wind gently tousled her pale golden hair.

For a moment the pale beauty said nothing before finally answering, " I was thinking that the princess of Earth is the luckiest princess of all of Sol."

Mars frowns a bit wondering why her princess thought this. "Why is that?"

Princess Serenity turned her enigmatic gaze towards her four closest guardains. "I wonder why that is myself."

Still not understanding and knowing that their princess was given to odd moods, the four guardians silently agreed to drop the subject.

----

Time flowed on as it always had. Several more heirs over the years had been born to the throne of Earth, yet none of the girls were sailor senshi in their own right. All had extradorinary powers that were revered on their planet but none could become Sailor Earth. This worried some of the Silver Millenium. Surely by now a new senshi would be born for Earth? Yet, year after year there was none.

It was curious also, as some of the people of these kingdoms would say, that the Sun also had no guardain either. This puzzled their scholars as well as they had long ago saw the pattern of senshi for each planet. Each had been royalty, all had been girls- princesses of each planet.

Such talks disturbed the queen of the moon a little. She was worried over Earth herself. Their fear of them were growing and she wasn't sure on how to reassure their people and goverment that they, of the moon, would not harm them.  
Another concern that also diverted her attention was her own daughter. As years came and went she noticed that the pale haired princess was becoming more withdrawn in a way. She wasn't quite sure what it was but she worried more each time she saw her daughter staring longingly at the Earth almost as if she was waiting for something.

What, the queen was not sure. She had even gone so far as to ask Luna to leave her side and stay close to the princess as well as questioned her friends.  
Nothing had given her any insight to her child's mind.

_I wonder_, she thought to herself one day as she sat at her desk neglecting to read the report before her, _if she knows something that none of us do?_

As soon as that thought left her mind and emerald eyed white cat entered the room padding in softly on silent feet.

"Your majesty." the smooth baritone voice broke in her thoughts. "There is news from Earth."

"Artemis." the queen smiled gesturing for the feline to come closer. Even though she still held hope out for a new senshi from Earth she knew it was very unlikely now. There hadn't been a Sailor Earth since before the birth of her daughter and that one had died prematurely due to illness that still infested Earth to this day.  
"What news have you brought?"

The white feline jumped up on her desk and promptly sat down. Using his paw he covered his muzzle to clear his throat. He wasn't sure if this would be a good or a bad thing. However, it had been clear that he and Luna were her advisors and thus took an interest in where it was needed to be.  
In this case, to see if each heir to Earth was a senshi.

"Another child was born to the Golden Kingdom of Earth." His eyes moved to gaze up at the pale face before him.

The queen was very still as she leaned back a bit, "Is it a girl?"

Artemis shook his head, " No, your highness, the heir is a boy. A little prince born to Earth."

A heavy sigh came from the monarch. All hopes were dashed. It had never been known that a male could be a senshi. There has never been any recordings of it therefor it had never been thought possible.

"Oh...I suppose Earth shall never have her guardian." The queen looked at her forgotten reports.

Artemis stayed where he was for a while longer, " However." He watched the queen's dark blue gaze moved back to him. "He shows signs of being a senshi."

"Pardon..?" She blinked not sure if she heard right. "Did you just say...?"

----

Again a few years have passed, yet it was only but a moment for those of the Silver Millenium and for one blonde haired senshi it was the most frustating day of her life. The princess was at it again. Venus couldn't believe it, though she should've known. The young woman had seen her princess stare at the vid-screen for a long time just the day before. If she had known...

"Mars." She glances at the three behind her, "Make sure no one finds out besides us. Especially Luna."

Mars nodded at this command from their leader before leaning back in the chair she was sitting in. This room was their other comfort. It was a common room for them all to relax when once in a while it would rain inside the dome to simulate conditions on Earth or Jupiter.

Right now, they were gathered in secert as the princess of Venus moved towards the door, "I'll be back in a little while."

Mercury glances up as Jupiter brought her a glass of water she had asked for. "We should've watched her closely." the blue haired woman muttered.

"You know how she is." Jupiter told her comfortingly, "The princess knows this place better then we do at times. Let us hope she returns safely."

Mars only smiled but for some reason she couldn't understand her odd feeling right now. As if..."Hopefully, everything will be alright." She glances out the window near by._ I do hope Venus gets to her soon._

---

"It's so beautiful here." a sweet voice said as the sun shone down brightly on her. This was better then what the moon had to offer her. The sun felt warmer here and the air was crisp and...and.. Princess Serenity couldn't think of anything else more wonderful to describe the sights and sounds of the forest she stood in.  
"So wonderous." She even slipped off her satin white shoes and stood bare footed on the lush green grass smiling in delight. Truly, Earth may be considered 'barbaric' by other nobles of her mother's court but it was a real treasure. "If they only knew." she giggled a little to herself.

"Endymion!" a young male voice rang out in the air with exasperation. "Prince where are you?"

The pale princess felt fear rise in her for the first time as she recalled all the stories she had heard about Earth. Though the planet was marvelous, it's people were very wary of those from the outside- especially the moon.  
Glancing around, she picked up her shoes and the side of her skirts before moving quickly to hide behind one of the thick trees. Just as she had managed to do so, she saw a dark haired boy jump through the bushes before pausing looking around.

He couldn't be any older than ten in her mind. This was the first time she had ever been so close to an earthling. As she looked the boy over she found there was almost no difference between him and everyone else she had known. He wasn't very tall, though she was sure when he got older he would be, and was dressed cleanly in a dark colored shirt and matching pants and boots. He also wore a vest with some crest on it that she couldn't quite see.  
She could also see that his skin was tanned somewhat, though she wasn't sure why that was, having never been told that the sun could do such things to a person if they stayed out in it for too long. And when he turned around, she was entranced by his eyes._ Why, they are blue. So blue they matched the earth's oceans perfectly._

Unconciously she took a step forward and stepped on a twig, breaking it. The sound startled the young boy and he looked around for the origin of it. Again, the pale princess ducked behind the tree, but not before he caught sight of something almost silver moving by.

The young boy moved closer towards it when a hand bigger then his own, clamped down on his shoulder and he groaned. "But Kunzite, I don't want to." He almost whined.  
"No excuse, prince." The pale haired guardian told his charge and looked around himself. He thought he had sensed something here earlier before dismissing it, "Come, Zoisite, Jadeite and Nepherite are waiting for us by the river."

Prince Endymion gave a heavy sigh once more, " I don't see how studying how to dance and be nice to girls would help me at all." _Besides,_ he though to himself, _I thought I saw something..._

Pale blue eyes seemed to laugh at his prince's discomfort. "One day you'll understand and be grateful, my prince."

Letting the prince take the lead, the leader of the prince's guardians took one last look before noticing golden hair fluttering in the wind and a small flash of light.  
Startled by that, the fifteen year old's hand drifted to his sword as he moved close to the tree to inspect it but found nothing there.

_Was it my imagination?_ he wondered as he backed away a little hearing his prince call to him. Shaking his head thinking that maybe Endymion had drove him crazy he jogged back the way he came.

Completely missing the single white pearl that gleamed dimly in the light of the sun.


End file.
